mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Feller91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Biff page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 15:25, April 3, 2010 Administrator Hiya! I'm Mark, and I'm a Wikia Helper on the Gaming team, meaning that I stimulate growth and content of wiki's. This wiki is one of the wiki's we're focussing on, and we need some admins. How would you like to become one? Leave me a message on my talk page if you'd like to become one. Mark (talk) 13:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya. Could you please reply to the above message? Sorry for the rush :)!! Mark (talk) 15:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Mafia II Cars As I mentioned; I've gotten the names and such from various places; most usefully here The stats on the cars which have them are off the official site or of a garage view that picture them; like the Lassiter 69. The real life model ID's are all done by myself; and are catalouged in my Mafia II Car Guide w/ Pictures I posted on the official forums. Anything else is an observation or inference. ________________________________________ No; I think that it's more like the Luxury Liner: http://www.jameng.com/classifieds/images/41dodgerf.jpg Since the LL has less chrome than the town sedan; despite the name. The town sedan was the top of the line; and police usually use cheaper models. The RL car section You mistook something; thinking I suggested that there be a section on real life cars as it was posted on my talk page. It was rapzeh that posted that suggestion and I replied to him similarly to how you did. Please reply! Hey Feller, My name is Zeeshan owner of MyRockstarHQ.com. We are launching our Mafia fansite soon and we would like to partner with you guys. You can add our link to your wikia page and we will do the same. We will also use your accurate content on our site. If interested please reply back at zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca. Cheers, Zeeshan Re:.357 Magnum Okay,but then I guess that the pages name should be changed cause there's no Model 19,but I did found this... "Seth & Winston .357 Magnum" (elements from Taurus 689 and Smith and Wesson 626) Origin: USA (Brazil) Manufacturer: S&W (Taurus) Cartridge: .357 Magnum Feed System: "6-round revolver" (5-round revolver) Cost: $149.99 or $110 @ Giuseppe's Shop Ammunition cost: $4.25 or $3.00 @ Giuseppe's Shop Video (game): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pq17rDB56WE 2:20 Picture (game): http://mafia-daily.net/wp-content/ga...mafiaii-01.jpg Picture: http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Taurus_Model_689 P.S.Thank you for that list. --That40sGuy 06:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Made Man DLC car I know you like the big 30s luxury car in the MM Dlc pack; so I'd thought I'd tell you what I think it's based on; a 1932 Chrysler Imperial CL Convertible.I'm going to wait until the names are given before I make pages for all the Preorder cars; but I have figured out what all of them are nonetheless. Hey I have a question Hey, first off I just wanna say your doing an awesome job with everything. Also I have a question. I recently added a picture to a page and it shows that picture as being broken so you can see that the picture is there but you can't see the picture, I tried re-uploading it but that didn't work. Any thoughts on why or what should I do? Smith Custom 200 Hi, I edited the page with the info. the info's from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3rREmJvd6Y&feature=related Have a nice day! :) Help with template? Hi I'm Robin and I'm trying to create a template, but I'm having some problems. When I implement it into a page, than the whole template page will be copied to the existant page. I would also like to have the infobox in the middle instead of the right. Template:Game Infohub is the template I created. DeLuXo 13:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello :) Hi! Wow! 990 points! your doing really good dude. (Im a fellow canadian :D) I would just like to let you know, my edits are very small. Im just fixing spelling, and spacing mistakes. Im not trying to get points, just fix it up. Hope to talk to you soon! Thomasz33 08:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Job! vandalism Hello. I'm the mafia wiki bureaucrat in Spanish. I deleted some vandalism--Chiquito de la calza 12:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 86.40.8.51 May i ask you if you can ban a spersific ip adress because he has edited numerous paes and put inapropriate messages on them and needless edits overall I will continue to edit the music pages aand undoing any pointsless edits he/she makes which arn't needed as i'm running through them now The Ip adress above is the offending one Thanks Yours sincerly Bioshock Contributer 96.27.9.17 In addition to the Bioshock Contributer, I would like to add that this IP has also been vandalizing. He/she placed offensive statement on at least three pages as of the time of this post regarding male genitalia. --He Who Plays 02:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) When You Get The Game Hi, im glad to see a fellow canadian, and even more glad that the release date is August 24 with the U.S! And i was just wondering if you pre-ordered the game, and if you have, where and why? Hope to see your answer :) Oh same with me! i really like the vegas and war hero pack, and the collectors edition. and when i realized that if i pre-order at Ebgames or Gamestop, i can get the collectors edition WITH the Veags and War pack, i went out and pre ordered, i really the the made man pack, especially the one that looks like a Chrysler. I am also a fan of the outfits :) They defiantly have more style, oh and may i ask you a question? Is there anything i can do to help this wiki more? Because i would really like to help to my fullest. Alright, i can hardly wait for the game to come out! I will be on pretty much any day, so if there is something that comes up, just give me a call :) Ok, well im going to go to bed, talk to you later! Thomasz33 05:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hi ye ok--Ww2 fanatic 19:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks i will try my best, does this wiki have an irc --Ww2 fanatic 19:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) an irc? its a instant messaging page like on the call of duty and battlefield wikis --Ww2 fanatic 20:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) oh ok--Ww2 fanatic 20:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) no worries--Ww2 fanatic 21:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) does anybody know how to hack the time limit on the demo of mafia 2? I keep hearing things about hex something and a bunch of numbers. but can anyone explain how you do it? Shotgun Hi! It was a surprise for me that you deleted Pump-Action Shotgun I assume you tink that this shotgun in mafia 2 is actually a Remington Model 870 Field gun. But maybe it should be better to move the info to that page, instead of just deleting it? --Korlaeda 08:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Are you the admin around here? Someone needs to start cleaning out the Category:Candidates for deletion section, because some of these are long overdue for deletion. - ZS 13:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Backwards Countdown? Hello, I noticed that when the Mafia 2 countdown reached zero, it started going backwards, is it supposed to? Thomasz33 00:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey, seeing that this is the big day, i know there will be alot more pages, obviously. But i also have a strong feeling there will be many spammers. In which, I was wondering if you could grant me adminship. I have a quite high edit count, i know all of the wikis code, and i am ranked #1 in achievements. Please consider it, and contact me when you can Thank you :) Who is the founder? And do admins have the power to do grant adminships? Well i do have experience from my wiki, and i do know how to grant adminship to editors. if you would like to know, i could easily tell you, if you would like to know. Haha nice reference, alright, hopefully talk to you soon! Thomasz33 04:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Clock Why is the countown clock backwards? 92.7.12.236 We have another peice of vandalism. He/ she blanked the entire Henry Tomasino page. His IP address is above. Game Hey! Did you get the game? Thomasz33 06:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Violation Someones putting stuf about cocks on the paulie page the thomas angelo page and another page Hey Do you know who keeps deleting my Buzzsaw mission walkthrough? ```` And... Mind if I hit you up on a messenger or Xbox Live if you have it? Information http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Antonio_Scaletta If you need information, I have finished the game. Oks see you my carciclopedia http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Carciclopedia_de_Mafia_II--[[User:Chiquito de la calza|Chiquito de la calza]] 19:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of the Wikia, it says Mafia II as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Help Who would the founder of this Wikia be? --Yumipon 15:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Quote Template help. Hello I am Foxtrot12 and i'm pretty new here, and you seem to be a likely knowledgable user and I was wondering if you could give me any assistance. I am wondering if there is an existant quote template. I was tyring to add to Harry's quote about the MG-42 being called Hitler's Buzzsaw but when I add the template like on most wikis I do not get anything. Does this wiki just not do quotes or am I trying to pull up the wrong template. Any help would be appreciated on this matter. Thank you for your time, Foxtrot12 05:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't create new article? I'm trying to create the article for Per Aspera Ad Astra but I keep getting redirected to a blank "Create a new page" screen. According to the history you deleted the original but I can't put a new one in. Also, could you open up the Mafia II Walkthrough page? I think it could be edited to not include spoilers. LaZardo 16:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello! I asked Mark about becoming an admin, and he told me to ask you... lol i asked him about that, and he just said to ask you. Thomasz33 19:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC)